Bleed
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Revised one-shot. It's Valentine's Day. Love is in the air. But Theodore, who wants to please Eleanor more than anything, is having trouble getting his feelings acorss the table. After thinking long and hard about what he can do, a certain song plays on the radio, and he hatches an idea. Can Simon and Alvin help him pick up his nerve?


**I do not own the Chipmunks or the song. Hot Chelle Rae owns the song. This story, like all my other Chipmunk fictions, goes along with the format of the movies. This was inspired by a video I saw on YouTube. It also contains references from my past Theodore and Eleanor fiction, 'Eleanor Runs Away'. I'm giving this story another shot. Changes have been made. Enjoy!**

Valentine's Day was a day away. Couples were getting excited. Simon and Jeanette cuddled as they usually did, but they had made Valentines for each other. Alvin and Brittany had done the same things, but in a way more suited to their outgoing natures. Theodore was having trouble, however. He and Eleanor weren't as much of a lovey-dovey couple. He knew she wanted more romance. She had run away because of frustration over her relationship with Theodore, and she even used Alvin and Brittany as a cover. Theodore wanted to do something very special for Eleanor. But what?

Theodore was sitting down in the Chipmunks' bedroom, listening to one of his favorite songs on the radio. He had a big surprise for Eleanor. You see, to Theodore, this was no ordinary song. This was the perfect love song to him. He heard someone walk in and instinctively turned off the radio, just incase it was Eleanor. However, it was Simon. Theodore greeted his brother, "Oh. Hi, Simon!"

"Uh…hi, Theodore," Simon looked quizzically at him. He looked at the green clad Chipmunk, then the radio, and then back to Theodore. "What are you doing?"

"Just listening," Theodore shrugged. "I thought you were someone else."

"To?"

"A song."

"Theodore, what song?"

"A special song," Theodore smiled.

"Well, you have fun with that," Simon bid him and started to leave the room.

"Simon, wait!" Theodore pled. The bespectacled Chipmunk stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "'The Perfect Scene' is your special song for Jeanette, right? Please, Simon, tell me how you got the nerve to sing it to her!"

"Uh…well, I really care about her, so I just…grabbed my tail and went for it, I guess," Simon explained. Theodore literally grabbed his tail, so Simon facepalmed. "I meant metaphorically, Theodore."

"Oh," Theodore released his grip on his tail.

"Why? Do you have a special song for Eleanor?" Simon asked his brother. The green clad Chipmunk shot him a sheepish smile.

"Kind of," Theodore admitted.

With increased interest, Simon urged, "What song?"

"Just a little love song," Theodore refused to tell.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You can tell me," Simon urged. Theodore, as a response, turned the radio back on and luckily was able to catch the last few verses of the song. Simon smiled. "Ooh! That is a good song. You want to sing it to her?"

"Yes!" Theodore answered immediately. "I really do! So much, I do! I want to sing to her on Valentine's Day! That song is one of my favorites! It reminds me of Eleanor and how much I care about her."

"Okay, okay!" Simon chuckled. "Alvin and I could help you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're our brother, Theodore."

"Thank you so much, Simon!" Theodore wrapped his arms around his brother.

The next day, in the cafeteria, Alvin was able to get the lunchroom to quiet down with his "charm" (in actuality, he used a foghorn he borrowed from Dr. Ruben, their principal. Don't ask why). Then, the red clad Chipmunk spoke, "My little bro has something he wants to say!"

"Um," Theodore felt nervousness take over. He was standing on a table, with a microphone in his hand. He glanced back at his brothers, who nodded him on in encouragement. "This song goes out to Eleanor Miller. It's Valentine's Day, so I want to dedicate this to her." He spotted the green clad Chipette out in the crowd, watching intently. He (metaphorically) grabbed his tail and went for it. He started singing, putting his heart and soul into each and every word:

"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
My lips have turned a shade of blue  
I'm frozen with this fear  
That you may disappear  
Before I've given you the truth

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

I've always dreamed about this moment  
And now it's here and I've turned to stone  
I stand here petrified  
As I look you in your eyes  
My head is ready to explode

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

And it's all here in  
Black and white and red  
For all the times  
Those words were never said

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

I bleed my heart out just for you."

He waited for the crowd's reaction. They cheered and cheered and cheered. However, Theodore's focus was solely on Eleanor. She was also cheering. In fact, she seemed to be swooning, honored that Theodore dedicated the song to her. They unwittingly began to approach each other. Eleanor hugged him, exclaiming, "Thank you, Teddy Bear! That was wonderful!"

"You're welcome," Theodore returned the hug. "You're my beautiful green gumdrop. I wasn't sure how else to say it. So I sang it." He giggled and then glanced back at his brothers. He mouthed to them two words: 'Thank you.' In response, Simon nodded and Alvin gave him a thumbs-up.

"Wow!" Brittany, now standing next to Alvin, exclaimed in astonishment. "Of all chipmunks, I never expected Theodore to sing 'Bleed'."

"I think it works for them," Alvin responded. He wrapped an arm around Brittany and winked at her.

"That was so sweet of Theodore!" Jeanette sighed dreamily and hugged Simon.

"It was," Simon nodded in agreement.

Theodore and Eleanor, now holding paws, walked into a corner of the room to talk. She said to him, "Theodore, I thought that was amazing!"

"It's true. Every word was true, Ellie," Theodore smiled. "You're very special, and sometimes, I can't help but trip over my own words. I don't know what to say. I'd go crazy for you…again."

"That's very sweet, Theodore," Eleanor complimented, which led to her giving him a kiss on one of his chubby cheeks. "You're a great chipmunk, Theodore. Remember when I ran away, and I was so unsure how you felt about me?"

"I'm so sorry I misread all of your hints, Ellie," Theodore apologized. "When you ran away, I was so, so worried. And I snapped after I saw you with Terry. You had been living in the woods, and Dave had taken the rest of us on a hike. I went behind the bush and…you know. After that moment, I had just…crashed. I punched Alvin, and I made your sisters cry onstage at a concert. I was an angry mess without you. I truly am afraid you'll disappear again."

"I won't," Eleanor promised. One pair of green eyes was beaming at another. "I didn't know I was so important to you."

"I didn't either, until you were gone. It's true what they say. 'You don't know what you have until it's gone'."

"Oh, Theodore!" Eleanor hugged him again, only much tighter this time.

"I bleed my heart out just for you," Theodore sang softly, so softly only he and Eleanor could hear him. Then, he said to her, "Happy Valentine's Day, Eleanor."

"Oh, thank you, Theodore!" Eleanor hugged him tighter. "The song was beautiful."

**Just a reminder that I do not own 'Bleed' by Hot Chelle Rae. This was inspired by a video I found on YouTube. After replaying the video a few times, I simply couldn't resist the urge to write this. This is my second time putting this story up (don't ask why, I'd rather not share). Happy Valentine's Day for those of you who celebrate it with your lover/mate/boyfriend/girlfriend/whatever. (even though I'm over a week early). **


End file.
